Always By Your Side
by Dreamworkshttyd
Summary: StoryTimeline: HTTYD 3! A Fanfiction about Hiccstrid but Astrid get kidnapped by Grimmel and have to escape before something else happen in 9 months.
1. Chapter 1

**Timeline: 1 year after the war in Httyd2.**

 _Hiccups p.o.v:_

I open my eyes slowly as I can see the sun shining in from the window. I hear dragons flying outside and I can smell Astrid's beautiful blonde hair in my face.

I look at Astrid and think for myself how happy I am that I have her, she's been by side since we were kids and I will always love her for all the joy she's bringing to my life. Especially now when I really need her support.

And that's when the thought hit me.. it's been exactly one year today since the war against Drago, one year ago since my mom came back to Berk, one year ago since I became chief and one year ago since my dad died..

 _Astrid's p.o.v:_

I'm waking up really tiered with no thoughts at all until i look out at the sun through Hiccups window to see what time it is.. it's 8am in the morning and I feel that I just wanna keep sleeping all day long until I feel something wet falling down through my hair. I turn around and see Hiccup staring out through the window with tears in his eyes. "Hiccup why are y.." but I never finished the sentence because I remembered what day it is. I get a tear in my eye after seeing hiccups sadness over his dad.

I hug hiccup close In the bed and take my fingers through this hair..

"It's okay Hiccup, I know this is gonna be a hard day, just remember that I am with you no matter what happens"


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup hugged Astrid back and hold his arms around her with a look in her eyes while she wiped away his tears and instead got a small smile on his lips

"Yeah I know that, thank you M'lady"

Hiccup kissed Astrid softly on the lips while Astrid kissed him back.

They started to makingout a little but they got interrupt with a knock on the door..

 _Valka's p.o.v:_

"Oh hey Astrid I didn't know you were here, does your parents know that you're here?

Hiccup and Astrid sat up in the bed while hiccup answered before Astrid even had the chance to say anything:

-"Mom we're 20 years old.. she's allowed to be here but did you need anything or..?"

"Yes you're right I'm sorry guys, the reason I'm here is because it's your fathers memorial ceremony today and since you're the chief now it's your responsibility to fix the ceremony's and I can understand if you don't want to, he was your dad and.."

-"yeah we're coming right away. We're just gonna get some clothes on us and we'll see you in the great hall" Hiccup answered with a smile on his face.

I made a soft smile back and then I closed Hiccups door and just stood there for a while. I could see how strong my son was even when he just wanted to cry and be all by himself. I just couldn't be that strong so I sat down on the floor and started to cry while I thought for myself "why did I never come back to them? We could've been a family but I ruined it for 20 years and now Stoick is gone and all this is my fault" ..

5 minutes later:

Toothless had just been out playing with stormfly and the other dragons so he was going to see if Hiccup and Astrid was awake yet so that he could get his fish for breakfast that Hiccup promised that he finally was going to get.

He walked up to the stairs but stopped when he heard someone crying.. he looked at his right and saw Valka crying outside Hiccups door.

"Oh hey Toothless, it's okay I'm just a little sadtoday, a lot is going on now"

Toothless got a tear in his eye and came closer to Valka and helped her get up so that they could go to the great hall together.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hiccup and Astrid's p.o.v:_

"Okay are you ready to go Hiccup? Do you know your speech and everything?" Astrid asked with a little smile on her lips.

-"I'm ready" Hiccup answered while he smiled back and took Astrid's hand and then walked out from his house to go to the great hall for Stoicks memorial ceremony.

 _In the great hall:_

The whole village was gathered this day to remember Stoick. Hiccup and Astrid closely walked forward while everyone was looking at them. It was quiet but they could hear some people whispering

"I feel so bad for Hiccup" and "I wonder if he cries a lot when he's alone" etc.

Hiccup got a little mad and felt for starting a fight because his feelings get to strong when they talked about that they feel bad for him but Astrid saw hiccup getting a little irritated so she took her hand on his shoulder and said:

"Hiccup don't, they don't want to hurt you, everyone here just want you to be happy"

Hiccup knows deep inside him that Astrid's right. "Yeah you're probably right, my dad died and that's really hard things to go through" he thought for himself and calmed down.

The memorial ceremony had begun and Hiccup and Astrid sat at a table far ahead with Dagur, Heather and Fishlegs.

The rest of the gang sat at the table beside them and all the dragons where long back in the great hall except Toothless. He sat at the floor beside Hiccup as support.

Gobber stood in front of everyone and had his speech for Stoick. When he's done talking about all the fun he and Stoick has together and how much he liked Stoick and that he always will remember him.. it was Hiccups turn.

Hiccup stood up and walked forward. He felt nervous and was going to cry any second but he had to do this for his father.

"Dad.." hiccup says and take a deep breath.

"I.. i.. I have so much to tell you and I don't.. I don't know where to start, When I say your name but I can't see or hear you, how do I really know that you are here with me all the time? Am I.. am I ever going to see.. to see you again?" Hiccup stoped talking so that he can take some deep breaths before he starts again. But he's starting to cry instead...


End file.
